The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and particularly relates to an image forming apparatus that is provided with a main body-side substrate to which an electrical component is mountable.
An image forming apparatus such as a multi-functional peripheral can be provided additionally with a wireless communication function, a facsimile function, or the like as an option. Adding such an optional function requires that an electrical component as an optional component be mounted to a main body-side substrate of a main body of the image forming apparatus. Mounting of the optional component in the image forming apparatus is performed by an installer or a user at the time of installing the image forming apparatus or after the start of using the image forming apparatus.